All-terrain vehicles (ATV), utility-terrain vehicles (UTVs), and other similar vehicles, are often equipped with implements such as (snow) plows to allow the vehicles to displace snow, dirt, soil, gravel, etc. In general, such implements are removably mounted to the vehicles via supporting frames. In some cases, such supporting frames have shock absorption mechanisms to absorb some of the impacts that may be sustained by implements during use. Such existing arrangements are suitable for their intended purposes, but have some disadvantages in at least some applications.
For example, in some applications, some existing supporting frames orient an implement relative to ground upon which a vehicle operates such that in some use conditions, the implement tends to be driven into the ground. As another example, at least some existing supporting frames that have a shock absorption mechanism require a given amount of space to provide a given amount of shock absorption, which amount of space is relatively large and makes it inconvenient or otherwise difficult to install onto some vehicles. In some cases, the ratio of the amount of space required per unit of shock absorption for at least some existing supporting frames that have a shock absorption mechanism results in such existing systems providing sub-optimal amounts of shock absorption when scaled down to be used on some smaller vehicles, such as ATVs.